1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical anastomosis ring insertion device to be used in invasive or laparoscopic intestinal surgery.
2. Background Art
The removal of for instance cancerous portions of the intestine poses the problem of joining the severed ends of the bowel. This problem is usually solved with the aid of so-called anastomosis rings commercially available for instance under the trademark "VALTRAC".RTM.. Biofragmentable anastomosis rings of the generic type consist of two members of mushroom configuration, of which the shanks are guided to telescope one within the other, forming a passage for the intestinal contents. The approximately hemispherical heads of these members are arranged in opposite directions. Their peripheral edges facing each other can join the two severed ends of the intestinal lumen by the two members being pushed together and locked in their position of engagement. To this end, the two severed ends are each provided with a so-called purse string suture, the two heads of mushroom configuration of the anastomosis ring are inserted into the two open intestinal lumens, the severed ends are moved over the shanks of the ring and tightened with the aid of the purse string suture, and then the two members are pushed together and locked. This produces a tight connection of the two open intestinal lumens, the ring disintegrating and being discharged within a period of about two to three weeks as result of its biofragmentability.
This known method of inserting an anastomosis ring has the disadvantage that the ring members in their inserted position must be pushed together and locked from outside by access to the intestinal wall.
Consequently, this surgical technique cannot be used in laparoscopic surgery nor even in invasive surgery--with cramped conditions prevailing as for instance in the case of rectal surgery.